The present invention relates to the field of video data compression, audio data compression, and recording time-division multiplexed data.
It has been contemplated that video data and audio data compressed according to the MPEG video standard (ISO/IEC 13818-2) may be recorded on a recording medium according to the MPEG system standard (ISO/IEC 13818-1). Pursuant to the MPEG system standard, streams of video data and audio data are divided into packets to form a packetized elementary stream (PES) of a predetermined unit length. Synchronization data, such as a presentation time stamp (PTS) or a system clock reference (SCR), is appended to a packetized elementary stream prior to recording of the stream. In decoding the recorded stream, a decoder adjusts the decoding operation according to the PTS and SCR to assure correct synchronization between the reproduced video data and the reproduced audio data.
Many types of data are compatible with the MPEG system standard. The MPEG audio standard (ISO/IEC 11172-3) and ordinary linear PCM may be utilized for encoding audio data. Consequently, an audio/video signal may include video data encoded according to MPEG video standard (ISO/IEC 13818-2) and audio data encoded by linear PCM. However, such an audio/video signal cannot be reproduced accurately by a reproduction system that is not compatible with linear PCM. Even a reproduction system compatible with the MPEG audio standard (ISO/IEC 11172-3), but not specifically compatible with linear PCM, does not accurately reproduce audio data encoded by linear PCM.